The Games, The TARDIS, and The Girl From Four
by KatieTheFanGirl
Summary: Juliet Tyler is 12 years old, and in the Hunger Games. She goes through the training, and the games, and finds many people along the way. Join her as she faces the 17th Annual Hunger Games, and finds the one person she has longed for since she found out a family secret being kept from her for all 12 years of her life


**Hellooooo everybody!~ It is I, Katie. This is basically a new story! Not basically. It is. Well you'll like it hopefully. I role play this character so I'm trying to write it down here. So enjoy and I will try my best with this one! Also yes there might be songs in here and I will scatter the lyrics but I try not to cut them down as they are beautiful songs. At the end all of the songs along with artist will be stated as I am not a rip off type person. I _DO NOT_ own Doctor Who OR Hunger Games no matter how much I would have loved to take part in either of them. The only person I can take credit for is Juliet and she actually came to be with my friend Sammy so I will give credit to her too (converseandbowtie on tumblr). Without further ado, here is: The Games, the TARDIS, and the Girl From District Four**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said  
Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and past  
Tonight_

_Just close your eyes; the sun is going down  
You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light; you and I'll be safe and sound_

Juliet woke up, feeling the cool, morning air of May just above her bed. She slowly opened her brown eyes and looked around. 4:30 AM. She called this the working hour. Those who do work, get up at this time and leave by 6:00 AM. She got up and pulled on different trousers, then her boots. She tied her long blond hair back into a pony tail, then grabbed a piece of bread from the table her mother had left, then went to the bakery.

There, she sat in the kitchens by the warm fires until she could start to help bake. This was the reaping day for the Hunger Games in Panem, and the day before, she had turned twelve. Eligible now to be cast in with the other names.

_One name out of thousands _she thought, taking a bite of the flat, tasteless bread. A boy, big and blocky who every one knew fished illegally in District Four's waters, but no one said anything, because we all need food, came up to her. She traded hellos with him and gave him a loaf of good bread (with sea salt on the top and still warm) for a good sized bass. She heard him wish her luck and she nodded. "Yeah" she said. After a while she got off of this as her job. The man who ran the bakery paid her a little money and then gave her two loaves of bread. She ran home, putting the bread down and wrapping them to keep them warm. That with the bass, goat cheese, and berries was dinner. She'd just have to go out and get a few things.

She crawled back in bed and slept a few more hours, until twelve, when her mother woke her up.

"Juliet" she whispered.

Juliet's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"C'mon."

She got up and let her mother bathe her in the warm water, then get her dressed, but she wasn't allowed to see yet. As the woman, soft eyes and a kind smile, combed out the girl's hair, Juliet worked on sewing a blanket for her mother. When the clock hit two, she got up and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Remember" she said. "One slip out of thousands. It most likely will not be you. I am certain of it."

Of course it was a lie. Ms. Tyler could think that, but never would it be true. Her little girl would always be in danger. Safe wasn't a thing in the districts. It was more of an idea than something they could hold in their hands. And they knew this too well.

Juliet nodded and smiled. "I'll be fine" she said, more to reassure herself this wasn't hopeless. She didn't take the tesserae, and she was only in once. Only once. There was no need to be stressed

_Dont you dare look out your window  
Darlin' everything's on fire  
The war our door keeps raging on  
Hold on, to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
__Gone__  
_

_Just close your eyes; the sun is going down  
You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now  
Come morning; light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

Juliet was finally standing in the town center with the rest of the twelve year olds. She was holding a girl's hand. Melissa Owens. A girl was dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She was taller than Juliet and had more curves. But they were the same age, twelve. And best friend. The two practically were sisters. So they were talking quietly, playing a clapping game.

_This is the game...  
Of concentration...  
No repeats...  
Or hesitation...  
I'll go first...  
You got second...  
Topic is...  
_..._

They were saying names they would name their sons. Juliet had just said, "Michael" when the words, "Welcome, to District Fours reaping, of the 17th annual, Hunger Games," came over the loud speaker. Everyone was quiet. The only sound was the wind through the trees, the waves of the water that made District Twelve the fishing district, an old man coughing and wheezing.

The woman (Shimmer) had deadly pale skin like silver, vibrant purple hair, purple lips and make up, and a green jump suit on. Juliet thought she looked like a circus freak. She smiled slightly at that thought.

Shimmer di Claire doing acrobatics on a tight rope made the small girl giggle as the Mayor went over the dreadful history of Panem. The wars and plagues and droughts. She hated hearing it all, but it had to be said...

Then came Shimmer again.

"Welcome" she said. "I am honored to be here today, in front of so many brave children and adults, to cherish the tradition we have kept for seventeen years, of the Hunger Games. Today we pick one boy and one girl between the ages twelve and eighteen, to participate in these games." The woman smiled a blinding smile.

Juliet watched her go over to the blue tinted bowl. Boys go first this year, she guessed. Shimmer swirled her hand around and pulled out a slip.

"Ryan, Underling" she said in a clear voice into the microphone.

A boy from the fourteen year old section came out. He was tanned and had brown hair and brown eyes. But he was crippled. He limped slightly and his left hand was missing from him having gone out too far in the ocean, and a shark attacking him by accident.

"Any volunteers?" Shimmer asked. A boy from the twelve year old section stepped out, looking terrified.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" he yelled. Volunteers weren't rare really. Usually for a family member. Ryan and Justin Underling. Justin had just volunteered for his brother

After Shimmer got his name and the boy stood on the stage, she trotted over to the pink tinted bowl. This was it.

Shimmer's manicured hand dipped into the bowl with thousands of slips of white papers. She pulled one out, pinched between those too pale fingers.

Juliet's heart beat loud, and she swear she heard two in her ears

_1,2 ... 1,2_

Steadily beating against her chest.

"Juliet, Tyler" was read clearly.

And she didn't remember anything past that.

Her body was acting without her thinking.

She didn't cry

or scream

she walked up

said her name

shook hands with the boy

and when she finally was able to control her body again, she was in the room with plush seating, waiting for someone to come along and say goodbye...


End file.
